The Morning After
by amy. j x
Summary: Sequel to "The Night Before." How Ianto and Jack follow up on what happened on their date. Jack/Ianto


-1_AN: Decided to do the sequel after all. Again, Ianto POV is in bold, and Jack's is normal. Please R&R_

**The Morning After.**

I'm rudely awakened by the shrill beeping that I soon figure is Ianto's alarm clock. Wait a minute! Did I sleep last night? There's a first.

**The alarm start's to go off, but for once I ignore it. I really can't be doing with that irritating beeping at this time in the morning. Work or no work, I'm with the boss after all. I lift my arm from it's position on Jack's torso and slam down on the off button.**

Ianto grunts. Loudly. And switches the alarm off. I always thought he'd be a morning person. Apparently not. I run my hands through his hair and kiss him on the lips. "Ianto, it's…" I look over at the clock. God, his alarm is set for… "six o'clock, and I'm guessing you already know that your alarm just went off?" I chuckle at the last part and continue running my hand through his hair, the other retreating to his back and running slow, lazy patterns up his skin.

**Jack's hand movements are just making me sleepier, and before long I'm asleep again, and probably snoring. **

He falls back asleep and is snoring very loudly, so I decide on another tactic. I climb out of bed, taking the duvet with me. He's naked, with no duvet. I'm sure he'll get cold and wake up soon. I decide to go get myself a coffee.

**I feel the duvet being lifted and shiver. Bloody Jack, as amazing as last night was, he's being a pain in the arse right now. My voice is a low growl as I shout after him. God I hate my voice in the morning. **

He shouts after me and I suddenly realise how couple-y we're acting. Walking round his house naked first thing in the morning. I could get used to this. "Yes?" I put on my best innocent voice, even though the duvet I had swiped from his body is wrapped round my shoulders as I wait for the kettle to boil.

**I approach the kitchen and see him looking rather cosy making himself a coffee. "God, you're infuriating." He just smiles and pulls me towards him, kissing me passionately. He even has the cheek to squeeze my arse. I pull back and scowl at him.**

Ianto really is adorable when he pulls that face. "Coffee?" He just looks at me, and pushes me out the way. The duvet falls from my shoulders as I stumble backwards.

**I push him out the way, taking over at the kettle. "I'll make the coffees, you go have a shower. We need to be at work soon." My voice softens, but only because last night was to amazing to ruin with a stupid argument because of Jack's childishness. I grin as he nibbles my earlobe before heading for the shower.**

I have such a great urge to ask Ianto to join me, but I'm guessing he won't be too thrilled with the idea. But he doesn't sound so angry, so I dare to nibble his ear before I head for the shower, and it pays off because even though I can't see his smile, I can feel it.

**Fuck the coffees. Jack's in the shower right now, and the images of hot, wet Jack, surrounded by steam with droplets of water dripping from his forehead are to much to stand, so I abandon the coffee mugs and head in the direction of the bathroom. Just as I have imagined, Jack is standing in the shower, looking more hot than should be humanly possible. I step in, and at first he doesn't even notice as he has his eyes closed and his back to me. I walk behind him, slip my arms around his waist and whisper in his ear "Hey."**

I was beginning to enjoy my shower, but I couldn't get the image of naked Ianto out of my head, resulting in a huge erection that I'm currently trying to ignore. That is until I feel Ianto's arms around my waist, his own erection digging into the back of my thigh, and his gorgeous morning voice in my ear. I turn in his arms, kissing him chastely on the lips. "Hey yourself."

**I respond to the kiss with fervour, and after he detaches his lips to speak I initiate a second kiss. This time with more passion. I've always loved sharing showers with Jack.**

I really wish we could take this further than a quick fumble in the shower, but we really need to get to work, so I decide instead to continue caressing his lithe body and kissing him with as much passion as I can muster. I break for air and grab for the shower gel. Squirting some on my hand, I begin rubbing it into a lather, before using my soapy hands to rub his entire body, taking my time on his most sensitive areas.

**He starts to wash me, spending plenty time on my nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and forefinger, and then he massages my neck and shoulders. This is heaven. **

I continue down to his thighs, falling to my knees and biting the flesh at the top before massaging in more shower gel. I rub my hands up and down in a continuous pattern all the way to his feet, then turn him round, this time working my way back up.

**I nearly completely loose control when he bites the skin on my thigh. He must of remembered that was one of my most sensitive spots. He turns me round and works his way back up, paying special attention to my bottom, and then working his way further up, turning me until we are face to face, staring into each others eyes.**

When I've finished washing Ianto I stand face to face with him, just looking straight into his eyes. The water is washing away the bubbles that cover his milky skin, and it's not long before neither of us can take it any longer and we're kissing. He's grabbing at my back, his nails digging in, something I always loved about him. He liked to mark his territory. I've already washed, so there's no point wasting time with that. I tell him this and he instead drops to his knees and takes me in his mouth.

**When Jack tells me he's already washed I know exactly what I'm going to do to return the favour of the most sensual wash I've ever had. I sink to my knees and take him straight into my mouth. No time to mess about teasing. I know all his likes and dislikes and soon he's screaming out my name and I'm swallowing every last drop he spilled into my mouth.**

Ianto's always been good at that. I pull him to his feet, kissing his mouth, tasting me in him, then kissing his neck, biting. Leaving my mark.

**We finish in the shower and get dried and dressed together, stealing quick glances at each other like teenagers. It's stupid really, but in a strange way it makes me happy that everything just feels so natural between us.**

When we're ready we finally get that coffee, and head to work. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when we arrive together.


End file.
